


Have you ever thought just maybe

by prentissism



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, F/F, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Pansexual Jennifer Jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prentissism/pseuds/prentissism
Summary: Oh well here comes the overused "3 rooms 6 people, 4 awkward gays who don't know how to use words" plotanygays i tried to make it funny and not boring you can read it for yourself i just hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Have you ever thought just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> title is from You belong with me by Taylor Swift because that song is what kept replaying in my head when i wrote this
> 
> i wouldn't say it ends with a twist but it does end in an unexpected way ig

It was a late night probably after midnight somewhere when the team got to the motel. Hotch and Rossi could barely keep their eyes open and the rest of the team still felt the terror from their latest case.

They walked up to the receptionist and Hotch asked the keys out. Suddenly his eyes widened which got the team's attention but no one could hear why. They had to wait until he got back.

When he finally did he just stood before them trying to get out the words but all they got is a big yawn. Everyone started laughing until Hotch shared his bad news with his team.

"So the good news is that we can sleep tonight... Just not alone." everyone got confused in those 3 seconds.

"What do you mean Aaron?" asked Rossi with his eyebrows pulled up.

"We only got half the rooms we asked for. Apparently this is a really famous motel. 3 rooms and 4 beds. Rossi and i will take the room with two beds and the rest of you can decide who will you invite to your pijama party tonight." said Hotch and before anyone could start complaining to them he and Rossi had already disappeared.

"Okay I'm not sleeping with men, come on JJ. We got a room to find." started Emily. She took one of the keys and then grabbed JJ's hand who happily complied.

Emily could not care less about if it's a men or a woman she's sleeping next to but it was JJ we're talking about. She had a crush on her since she joined the BAU almost 4 years ago.

JJ wanted to ask Emily out so many times since then but life got in the way and she got pregnant. She could not love Henry anymore then she already did but she ended it with Will pretty soon.

Derek and Spencer left in the hall looking at that one key left with one bed behind the door that opened that key. Derek grabbed it after 5 long minutes of silence and awkward staring.

"Let's go pretty boy" said Derek. Spencer hated the thought of sleeping not only in the same room as Derek but probably in the same bed as him.

He just got over his big crush on him which was pretty hard for him since he liked Derek for ever now. The world couldn't have hated him more he thought. 

He got out of his thoughts train in his head by the time Derek had found the room they were supposed to sleep in. 

Derek was fine with the idea although it did make him feel weird in his stomach somehow. But it wasn't because he liked Spencer or something. He couldn't have. He is his colleague and friend. Nothing more. At least this is what he kept saying to himself. 

He opened the door and let Spencer in first out of habit.   
The room was just enough for two people who didn't really want to sleep in the same bed yet there was only one in it.

"At least they could've placed a couch in it or something" complained Reid. "I mean it's not like there wasn't place left for it or something." 

"What, Pretty boy, you're seriously telling me you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me?" Started Morgan to make fun of Reid to get rid of all that unwanted tension it the room. 

... 

"Left or right side?" JJ asked Emily shyly. She was really hoping for Em to be okay with sleeping in the same bed as her. For one she didn't want either of them to sleep on that horrible cold and hard floor and for two she would not mind waking up next to Emily just this once since she could never build up the courage to actually ask her out. 

"It doesn't really matter as long as it's not on the floor." Emily giggled. JJ smiled back at her because she got what she was hoping for and also because she loved the way her Emily laughed. It was honest and kind and could light up the whole room. 

"So do you want me to go into the bathroom while you undress or should i just turn around or..." started Emily rambling nervously. 

But JJ quickly stopped her "Turning around is fine." She smiled at her but then when she wasn't looking at her anymore she quickly washed it off. This couldn't be more awkward. JJ couldn't say anything because all she could think about is how she'll how to look at Emily in pijamas - she obviously brought a crazy hot pijama - and then sleep in the same bed as her. 

"I can't wait to finally go home and sleep in my own bed" tried Emily to start a new conversation. She knew it was gonna be weird and awkward to sleep next to the girl she's been crushing on forever so she tried to make it just a little bit less weird and awkward.

"Yeah, i mean no offence but my bed is so much more comfortable." JJ got relieved. Almost forgot how and why she liked Emily so much. She just made everything easier for her and was always there to hold her hands.

"Not to mention you get to sleep with your boyfriend and kid." Em had to remind herself that her crush is not as single as she would've liked her to be.

"Um... Will and i broke up." she started. She didn't plan on telling anyone for a while but it was Emily after all. She could trust her to keep it between them and to be honest she wanted to be comforted by the beautiful long wavy haired brunette who supposedly stood right beside her getting ready to sleep with her. In the same bed. As friends.

...

"So since I'm guessing you'd rather sleep on the floor than in the same bed with me, because you know i feel the same way... who's gonna sleep on the floor?" asked Spencer nervously.

Derek scoffed. Yeah it'd be definitely better that way cause he damn sure didn't want to wake up cuddling with his pretty boy. Or at least didn't want to admit it just yet.

But on the other hand? The floor? His back is gonna hurt for days and obviously he won't let Spencer sleep there.

"I'll take it. But you owe me one." and that's where the tension started building up. Both of them just happened to think of the other meaning of owing one to another. Derek shook his head and then went to the bedroom to change.

Thinking back it was a bed idea since how should he know when Spencer's gonna be ready?

After undressing and putting his pijama on, which honestly wasn't much but he wasn't counting with sleeping with someone in any of the nights on the case.

"You can come out now" he heard Spencer laugh out of a sudden. At least he's not uncomfortable he thought. Then he remembered it was Spencer he was talking about. Of course he was uncomfortable.

Derek came out. "I just wasn't sure..." he tried to explain himself but Spencer kept smiling at him. For once boy genius was teasing him and not the other way around. Derek did not like it.

"Shut up." Derek hit his shoulders gently like he always did when teasing him. "Let's just go to sleep... separately." Spencer looked back at him in a confused face. He should NOT have said that. Derek just shook his head one more time and then took his part of bedding off the bed and put it on the floor. It's gonna be one hell of a comfortable night he thought then turned the lights off and went to his... well went to the floor where he's gonna sleep tonight. 

... 

"Sorry to hear that." Emily stated. "Expect if you dumped him because he was a jerk because in that case you go girl you don't need him."

JJ just laughed. "No, but i did dump him." she admitted it. 

"Oh, juicy." Emily sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket on herself.   
"Tell me more." She was so happy for something so horrible she felt like the devil but didn't mind it for a second because she finally had an open road before her again. 

"Well, you know he was kind and understanding and whatnot but i wasn't fair to him because i liked someone else. I went out with Will because i hoped he would help me forget about this someone and he did for a while." JJ stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. "But the feelings came back and now i can't stop thinking about her." the way she looked at Emily she knew she got the message. 

Emily just know she had to take the chance cause there won't be another like this one ever again. She leaned closer to the blonde liaison, took her jaw in her hand and put her lips on her. 

JJ was surprised at first but then she kissed her back as fast as she could. At first it was a light kiss, but it ended up being a heavy one taking all their energy away. Emily sighed when she and JJ had to stop for air. She didn't to be over yet so she didn't open her eyes just yet. 

"That lucky girl." said Emily her eyes still closed. Both of them chuckled. Everything became so much easier between them. They didn't had to hide their feelings for each other anymore because finally both of them knew that their feelings were not only understood but returned. 

JJ turned the lights off and then turned around so Emily couldn't see how hard she was blushing. At the same time she wanted to look at Emily falling asleep but by the time she came to the decision to turn around an arm started resting on her belly. Good thing there was full darkness on the room cause JJ felt like a tomato. 

... 

Derek could not sleep on the floor and it was understandable. The floor was hard as a rock even with the blanket underneath his body. Not to mention Spencer was sleeping next to him in the bed.

Well sleeping isn't an accurate term. He kept moving and after a while even Derek could hear it. At first he thought it was nightmares but then he realised he should be sleeping to have those.

A few minutes later when he realised what was going on he felt really dumb. The absoulte dumbest.

Spencer had told him multiple times that he was in fact afraid of the dark which Derek made fun of every single time he mentioned it to him. Now he was just feeling bad about it.

He could not imagine what was going on in that genius head of his but he was sure that some of those thoughts were as paranoid as he used to be when he joined the BAU.

Derek stood up and took a look at Spencer. Because of the dark he could barely see his face but not those beautiful gold eyes. They were a little bit watery even.

The tall muscular agent decided it was decided for him to man up and be a good whatever he wanted to be for his pretty boy.

First he sat on the bed making sure Spencer was comfortable with his presence.

"You know you could've told me, because i feel like a big jerk now." Sighed Derek.

Spencer finally turned back to him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Morgan." Derek just scoffed.

He laid next to the skinny genius and looked in his eyes. His gold on the inside, brown on the outside gorgeous eyes never failed to take his breath away. And then he realised this is it no more denial. He does have a crush on the team's youngest and smartest and had been for a while. The boyband haircut just somehow made it even harder to keep himself in denial.

"Pretty boy, don't worry I'm not gonna make fun of you this time." Smiled Derek at him and then came a little bit closer to him. The bed was so much more comfortable not to mention he could smell Spencer's coffee breath all the way and he loved it.

Spencer smiled back at him with a shy but grateful smile and then closed his eyes. He looked much more peaceful this time.

Before Derek could do the same thing he took one good look at the men he just admitted himself to he was in love with.

...

Emily asked JJ out in the morning, dressed up as fast as she could and then ran to the boy's room to share the most fantastic news she could ever have, but the room was still looked.

She decided it was so urgent that she asked the receptionist to give the other pair of keys to room 27 (aka Spencer's and Derek's room) and ran all the way back in. She quickly opened the door and was about to literally yell the good news at them when she saw something she couldn't believe she would've ever seen in her life.

Derek was hugging Spencer tightly and eventhough she could only see Spencer's face (Because Morgan's face was completely buried in Spencer's shoulders) she knew both of them were smiling.

Emily was about to completely blow up and start screaming about how the gays keep winning but then she realised she didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment for them.

She went to the next room, which was luckily open. Rossi's room. She was so close to literally kicking the door in but decided not to because she wasn't going to spend her money on the stupid door's stupid repairing so she just opened it like a normal person.

"Rossi you are not going to believe this! In the next room Spencer and Derek are spooning right now in this very moment." she was smiling so hard her muscles started hurting but she just couldn't stop herself.

"That's great kiddo... now get out!" Rossi rolled her eyes and then threw a pillow at Emily's head. She decided even Rossi couldn't ruin this perfect moment for her so she threw the pillow back at him and then ran out like a 5 year old little girl who finally got the lollipop she was screaming for in the past half hour.

She was so close to singing Morgan and Reid sitting in a tree, he just knew it.

Finally Hotch came up from under the blanket for air. "You think she saw me?"


End file.
